User talk:Blastedt
Rate-a-user Favored: # A user that is active on the wiki, making good edits and.. he is just a great wikimember. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 09:12, 4 February 2007 (CST) #of course I like it. — Blastedt — 10:13, 4 February 2007 (CST) #:No voting on your own submissions. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.192.54.23 ( ) }. #This user rocks. Don't let the vandals scare you off. Doom Music 15:48, 14 February 2007 (CST)--> #oh yah he's purtay keul-- (Talk) ( ) 20:23, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #I totally think your own vote should count. Who knows you better anyhow? heh, you can call as many asinine people on their asinineness as you like --Jasminethetender 10:47, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:Heh, thats my ip that struck it out, :D — Blastedt 15:05, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #The red blinking text on bright greed background did the trick. –Ichigo724 22:55, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # All I've seen of yours has been nice. So, favor. And I like voting for stuff. (Mmmmm, polls) --image:Necromancer-icon-small.png Skax459 20:24, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #no u smel — Skuld #Ugly userpage.- ''Leader Rat'' 14:38, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Irrelevant — Blastedt 14:39, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You don't play enough. I have 1800 hours in 9 months...but then again...I have no life :p [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:04, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Needs more cowbell.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:26, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #Phail @ M4TH! 304 Userboxes in the panel, 307 including the ones outside! 308 if you count your campaign on another page. Still, you're awesome. I think... ;) The Paintballer (T/ ) DELTETE: #Yes. Just because he put "Delete" as an option in his RaU he should be deleted.--Devils Apprentice 17:05, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Just a note If I remember correctly, I'm the one who created the first Rate-a-User, if that's still a fad. — Blastedt 02:41, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Halo Wars What do you think of this upcoming game?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Halo 2 was absolute shit and I've only played Halo 3 like once. I also don't like most RTS's. :I couldn't give a shit about Halo Wars. Why? — Blastedt 21:41, 9 January 2008 (UTC) hi Header. Also, you're not alone. But as the great Anonymous once said, it's not what you think that matters, it's what you do because of that. (T/ ) 09:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)